Satyrs
In Greek mythology the satyrs are deities of the woods and mountains. They are half human and half beast; they usually have a goat's tail, flanks and hooves. While the upper part of the body is that of a human, they also have the horns of a goat. They are the companions of Dionysus, the god of wine, and they spent their time drinking, dancing, and chasing nymphs. The Italian version of the satyr is the faun, while the Slavic version is the Ljeschi. THE SATYROI (or Satyrs) were rustic fertility daimones (spirits) of the wilderness and countryside. They were close companions of the gods Dionysos, Rheia, Gaia, Hermes and Hephaistos; and mated with the tribes of Nymphai in the mountain wilds. Satyroi were depicted as animal-like men with the tail of a horse, assine ears, upturned pug noses, reclining hair-lines, and erect members. As companions of Dionysos they were usually shown drinking, dancing, playing tambourines and flutes (the instruments of the Bacchic orgy) and sporting with Nymphai. Men dressed up as Satyroi formed the choruses of the so-called Satyr-plays which were performed at the festivals of the god Dionysos. In both mythology and art, satyrs are sometimes confused with Sileni. Sileni are another type of mythological being but are closely related to the satyr in appearance and mannerisms (it should be mentioned that Sileni sometimes also have the ears and tail of a horse). However, the two kinds of creatures were primarily distinguished in ancient Greece by their age - satyrs are represented as eternally young and Sileni are usually depicted as older and more mature looking (their behavior, however, was anything but mature). Indeed, the most famous of the Sileni is Silenus. Silenus was a wise, elderly father figure character who according to legend tutored the god Dionysos. Satyrs were called fauns in Roman mythology. The Satyrs were creatures who looked like men, but had the hooves as feet as well as the tails of goats. They could be best described as goat-men. Many of the Satyrs accompanied Dionysus (Bacchus) pouring his wine and playing music on their flutes for him. Silenus, who was the oldest of the Satyrs is said to have tutored Dionysus. One of the most famous Satyrs was Pan, a son of Hermes and a nymph. He was the god of green fields and the guardian of the shepherds. He is also associated with the worship of Dionysus.Pan was a joyful Satyr who loved dancing and playing on the shepherds pipe, an instrument he invented, as told in the love story of Pan and Syrinx. One day Pan saw Syrinx returning to her home. Immediately he started after her and she ran until she came to a river. Syrinx turned into a reed that lined the bank of the river so Pan could not recognize her. Pan grabbed a hand full of reeds in hopes that he could capture Syrinx, but he was unable to locate her. Pan sat down beside the river and started tying the reeds together that he had gathered and soon he came up with a contraption that is known today as the "Pipes of Pan." Once Pan with his pipes competed with Apollo, the god of music and his lyre, in a musical contest. The judge, King Tmolus, awarded the prize to Apollo, but Midas let it be known that he though Pan was the better musician. Apollo turned Midas' ears into donkey's ears.